


Stay Safe, Stay Alive

by SephrinaRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Scott, Crime, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Original Pack, Serial Killers, Stiles is Targeted, Stiles is in danger, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephrinaRose/pseuds/SephrinaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll lead with Boyd, followed by Scott and Jackson, then Isaac and Erica pulling up the rear. Humans in the middle." Derek ordered, eyes sweeping over them all. Stiles shivered, the authority in that stare grounding him to the realities of this situation. It wasn't often that Derek pulled rank like that, and Stiles had figured out that he only did that when he was scared.</p><p>And, what made it worse was that Derek wasn't afraid for himself. Derek was afraid for them. The humans. For the boy that fit all the descriptions of the victims that came before. That could become a bloodied and broken body too.</p><p>Derek was scared that Stiles was going to be next.</p><p>And that terrified him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. It's going to be pretty dark. I'm almost finished writing it ahead, so I don't know just how dark it will be.
> 
> Be prepared.

"Wait, so who the _hell_ is this guy?"

Jackson hissed at Stiles appearance and Stiles ignored him in favour of looking at Derek. Really, they thought they could hold a pack meeting without him noticing? It was kinda obvious when everyone he knew suddenly didn't answer their phones.

Derek had a no phone policy at pack meetings.

"Nobody." Derek stated gruffly. As if he could do anything else but 'gruffly'.

"Well he sounds like a somebody" Stiles threw back, plonking down on the couch between Scott and Isaac. Scott just looked at him like he was surprised Stiles had found them.

Seriously, they didn't even move the pack meeting from the usual place. Still Derek's house. They seriously needed to do better if they didn't want Stiles to be included.

....He had a habit for being there when nobody wanted him to be.

 

"It's fine, he's just-" Scott tried in but Stiles cut him off.

"Seven teenage boys. Caucasian, built like sticks, brown hair. Between the ages of 15 and 17. All missing, leaving only pages of some crime novel behind as clues. Last boy was taken on the weekend." He said, and looked around at the shocked faces.

It was silent for a moment.

"Ah, Sheriff's son?" He said, pointing a finger at himself. Lydia rolled her eyes before he kept talking. "I looked at the case files."

Derek pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes like it could starve off the developing headache.

"Why do I even try?"

"Ah, don't be a Sourwolf. You need me." Stiles pouted, but a grin overtook it quickly.. "And, I've already gotten further then you lot sitting around." He grinned, pulling a book from his red hoodie and sliding it onto the coffee table.

"Boom." He said, leaning back as they all looked at the book questioningly. Lydia seemed to see his point and she looked at him out the corner of her eye from where she was curled on Jackson's lap.

"The novel? Which all the pages found at the crime scene came from?" Lydia questioned.

"So you spent hours looking through novels to see if it matched up? Not all of use have that time, Stiles." Erica glowered.

"Not really. The pages have the name of the book at the top." Stiles smiled mockingly as the she-wolf hissed back at him. She hated looking stupid.

Derek picked up the book, looking through the worn pages.

"This is yours?"

"Yah." Stiles said, before looking down to avoid his gaze. "My mom used to read it to me."

"It's a crime thriller, Stiles." Isaac noted after a moment. They all knew what a sore spot Stiles' late Mom was. Stiles was grateful for the distraction from his suddenly somber thoughts.

"I can't be entertained by simple minded children's books. Besides, it was more fun to find out who did it, then it was to see if we could find Mr Fishes sparkly scale so he could fit in with the other fishes." Stiles said, pushing away memories.

Derek nodded and gently placed the book down on the tabletop.

"So, why are we looking up this dude anyway? The Feds are all over it and I'm pretty sure this kidnapping guy isn't anything supernatural." Stiles questioned

"How do you think a serial killer ended up in little Beacon Hills?" Derek asked. Stiles shrugged.

"Because of the great bacon at Mrs Suzies?" Stiles guessed.

"The Nemeton, Stiles. It attracts darkness. He might not be supernatural, but he's hardly human anymore if he has enough darkness in him to be attracted by the Nemeton." Derek interrupted. "And you probably got your hands on the file long enough to see the injuries...It's not human. He's not human."

"Hey. Don't be sexist. This kidnapper-slash-killer could be a girl." Allison defended, stung up suddenly by feminist pride. Stiles didn't object to her feminine strength though, he had no doubts that she could pin him and he wouldn't be able to do shit about it.

"They found the first body, Allison. Girls can't do... _that_ to somebody." Scott reminded quietly, and it went silent.

"Well. This conversation just plummeted rapidly, let's just bring it back to basics." Boyd spoke and his voice seemed to bring everyone out of...whatever that was. The shock of hearing him speak for once was enough for everyone.

"So, only targets teenaged boys. With similar looks and builds. Leaves behind some sort of creepy ripped out novel page where they were taken from. Has taken seven from Beacon Hills. Only one was a guy we knew-" Jackson listed, but was cut off.

"David." Stiles muttered. "His name was David." The guy had been in his math class, a smart guy too. A bit of a loner. Stiles could only think of David's single mother, now all alone.

"-David. The rest were others from the area but not from our HighSchool. They have only found the first boy. They don't now if the others are dead, but it's looking that way."

"Yeah. And the first boy was found in a shallow grave near his mom's house. He was the dudes first kill here, so he's probably by gotten a better plan since then for where to hide their bodies." Lydia added.

"He died from torture." Stiles spoke, and he gnawed his lip. "David was tortured before he died. The others might be getting tortured right now."

The thought seemed to ground them, and Derek nodded after a moment.

 

"Okay. We need to find out some more. See if we can find out a potential spot where he may be...keeping the boys." He said, hesitating on the word. They all knew he meant torture, though. It was just nicer not to visualise all the different kinds that could be happening right this minute.

"We will have to look out of town. I highly doubt he's holed up in one of the white picket fences houses. You guys would be able to hear the screams though the thin walls." Allison said, biting her lip.

Derek sighed deeply.

"Alright. We will look on Thursday night, try to get all your homework done before then" Derek said, eyes settling on Stiles. Stiles gave him a innocent look.

The pack started to move around, sensing the dismissal. But, before even Jackson could tear out of the room, desperate the get away from the freaks, Derek said something quietly.

"Stay safe, stay alive." Derek said, looking around at the the pack before his eyes settled on Scott and Stiles.

And while Scott may have not noticed the lingering look, Stiles did. And he knew why. Because he and Scott fit the description. Stiles probably more so, but he appreciated Derek not ruling him as the only one here that was in danger...Even if he would be the one that was least able to fight back.

The pack left, Stiles swiping the novel off the coffee table as he talked in low voices to Allison and and Scott.

He ignored the eyes burning into his back as he disappeared out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was protected by his pack. But, it also put him in the spotlight.
> 
> But he could deal. He was used to being the weak one. The hanger-on. He was used to enemies looking at their pack for weaknesses and singling him out.
> 
> He could deal. Because not matter how much they looked...there was still five (and a half, if you counted Jackson) that would be standing between them and Stiles. Not to mention their hunter and their Banshee.
> 
> So yeah. They could stare at him all they wanted. He ran with wolves.
> 
> Boom, bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad that this story is getting some intrest. 
> 
> Thanks for the love <3

Thursday night came both too quickly and too slowly for Stiles.

He really didn't want to get messed up in this shit. But he couldn't handle not knowing. Not having enough information that he could rely on.

He shouldn't be worried, really. There were so many boys in this town that had the same appearance. Brown haired and beanpole body shapes was apparently in style or something.

And, to top it off. He was protected by a pack of Werewolves. Dudes (and dudette, sorry Erica) that could throw him a football field. That could hear a mile radius heartbeats if they tried. And could turn into creatures that bumped in the night.

Stiles was protected by his pack. But, it also put him in the spotlight.

But he could deal. He was used to being the weak one. The hanger-on. He was used to enemies looking at their pack for weaknesses and singling him out.

He could deal. Because not matter how much they looked...there was still five (and a half, if you counted Jackson) that would be standing between them and Stiles. Not to mention their hunter and their Banshee.

So yeah. They could stare at him all they wanted. He ran with wolves.

 _Boom_ , bitch.

Stiles smiled, his thoughts entertaining him as he drove. Scott looked at him like he was mad from the passenger seat. Stiles only grinned even wider at his attention.

"Heyyyy, Scottie." He drawled in his best creeper voice. He laughed as he saw Scott visibly shiver at his words.

"I will get out of this car." Scott threatened, but Stiles only laughed harder.

"And walk?"

Scott grumbled unintelligibly, crossings his arms over his chest and pouted, looking out the window.

Stiles smiled, turning his full attention back to driving. It was nice to just be a teenage boy everyone once in a while. Ever since Scott was bitten, they hadn't really had the chance to just relax and be normal.

But, then again, they never really were normal boys. The kid with severe asthma and the one with acute ADHD. And, now with all the new supernatural shit in their lives, they were arguably even weirder.

What a pair, his mother had always said.

...anyway.

 

Stiles pulled up on the edge of the dirt track. He had to admit, at times like this he wasn't very useful to them as a human. Because they were trying to track down scents and locations in the dark.

And Stiles here didn't have super night vision. But neither did Allison or Lydia.

So he hangs back with them when they usually do stuff like this. Allison just keeps her bow out for protection as the wolves ran off through the woods, ranging miles apart.

But apparently, this time, that wasn't going to happen.

"Diamond formation?" Erica pondered Derek's instruction, the pack all standing together in the headlights of their cars.

"I'll lead with Boyd, followed by Scott and Jackson, then Isaac and Erica pulling up the rear. Humans in the middle." Derek ordered, eyes sweeping over them all. Stiles shivered, the authority in that stare grounding him to the realities of this situation. It wasn't often that Derek pulled rank like that, and Stiles had figured out that he only did that when he was scared.

And, what made it worse was that Derek wasn't afraid for himself. Derek was afraid for them. The humans. For the boy that fit all the descriptions of the victims. That could become a bloodied and broken body too.

And that terrified Stiles.

He felt the cool night around them. The light wind piercing through his hoodie and shirt into his skin. He heard the rustle of the leaves in the trees around them. He saw the darkness beyond their headlights...completely aware of what might be in them.

Because he wasn't so naive to think that there was no chance of them being in danger tonight. This man was deeply possessed by darkness, his soul so dark that he had almost become darkness himself.

And Stiles knew what the darkness did. What it could do.

Peter had been touched by darkness. And he had done so many bad things too. But even he wasn't as deep into the darkness like this killer was.

And he was a bitch to kill. Stiles couldn't imagine what this guy had in store.

"Wolves, be cautious and howl if you need help. Others, stay together. Let Allison protect you. We will all be around you, so don't be scared when something moves in the dark."  
Erica and Jackson snickered at Derek's words, but Derek ignored them to go back to his car and turn off the lights.

The pack moved away from their circle, slumping into their cars to kill the batteries and shut off the lights. Stiles opened the door of his car, pulling the keys out and stuffing them in his hoodie pocket. The lights all shut off, leaving them all in the dark. Stiles slammed his door shut, not able to see a thing. He tried to regulate his breathing as he felt along the side of the car, trying to find somebody.

He jumped as a hand touched his back.

"Shh, chill out Stiles." Scott said, voice close to his ear. Stiles smiled a little, letting Scott grab him around his elbow and lead him to where the pack was regrouping.

A year ago Stiles would never have let Scott be the one to lead him in any situation. But now Scott had some _dank_ night vision... And Stiles needed a upgrade pronto. Scott was surpassing him in too many ways already.

But it wasn't the first time Stiles felt completely inadequate.

Scott walked him over to voices, hand comforting on his elbow. But then he let go, and Stiles' face was felt up.

"Oi!" Stiles huffed, swatting at the hands.

"Oh, sorry. I can't see either." Lydia said, her voice attached to the hands which fell from his face. They stayed quiet as the distinctive sounds of the wolves shifting form around them. And when it stopped, Derek spoke

"Everyone good?" The man said further up, and Stiles heard mutters of agreement all around him before Lydia's voice rose above them.

"Ah, we can't see?" She said, and Stiles could imagine her flipping her hair disdainfully.

"Oh, here." Allison said and something was placed in his hands. He felt the object, finding the button. He clicked it. And light flooded the area, a white mark left in his vision.

A torch. Stiles huffed a laugh. It wasn't the first time he found reason to appreciate Allison's organisation.

"God, Stilinski! Turn it off!" He heard Jackson yell. But he just moved it to shine in his face, reflecting off his glinting blue eyes.

"Hey. You get night vision, I get a torch." He grinned, and Jackson growled.

"Oi. Enough." Derek ordered, and everyone paid attention. "We will try and get ten miles tonight. So spread out but don't loose formation. Keep moving South. If you smell or see anything, howl."

He heard the usual growls of affirmation before they set off. Stiles, Lydia and Allison's torches swung across the ground and moved with their steps.

They walked into the woods, the wolves melting into the trees as the humans moved along, eyesores in the dark.

Stiles lasted almost ten minutes before he started talking.

"Well this is fun." He said and Lydia punched his arm.

"Be quiet, Stiles. Don't interrupt the wolves. They can hear you."

"Like our footsteps aren't jarring enough." Stiles said, jealous of the werewolves ability to never step on twigs. Like, how? Stiles seemed to step on every single one.

They moved quietly - as quietly as they could - again. Stiles pulled his free arm around himself, wary of the cold.

It would have been peaceful out here if it hadn't been for the kidnapper/murderer in the area. It was quiet. It wasn't often that Stiles could take a nice night walk in the woods. It wasn't safe to be human in the woods at night.

So, now, surrounded by werewolves, it was nice.

But he knew that this was no leisure walk. They were trying to find the creepers hideout. See where he was torturing the boys. So they could stop him.

So they could save people. Because that's all they really wanted in the end. To keep people safe.

To stop pain, hurt...death.

They should make that their motto. Their foundation.

...Even if sometimes it was only a byproduct in Derek's agenda.

 

Lydia walked next to him, Allison next to her. Stiles felt reasonably safe with them and the others, but it didn't stop the chill from setting in. Reminding him that there was somebody out there that was hunting boys like him.

Because all he really wanted right now was to curl up in bed, and have a friendly werewolf outside. He wanted to be warm and protected and safe.

He wanted to be safe.

But Stiles hadn't felt truly safe for a long time. Not when he knew the real world. When there was worst things than cancer and illness. When there were bad bad people in the world...so much so that they could no longer be called human beings.

Evil that clung to the earth like a plague.

So he couldn't exactly sleep at night knowing what else went bump in the night.

Because when you found out about this world, you were supposed to become apart of it. But Stiles hadn't. He had no powers to reassure him. Nothing to safeguard him against horrible people.

Human. Weak.

Because it seemed that being 100% human these days just wasn't going to cut it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything stayed reasonably the same over the next month.
> 
> Derek growled more and the Betas always seemed to have shifty eyes every time they went somewhere.
> 
> And it was pretty okay. They were okay. Not safe, but okay. And that was good enough for Stiles, for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a litte short. My next chapter is up and ready...and were things get violent 
> 
> Untill then~

Days past, tensions high in the air. Derek watched them all like Hawks, and Stiles knew from the way the pack tilted their heads sometimes that they could hear Derek on the tree line of the school. 

 

Derek was shaken, that much was evident. He didn't like that his territory was being messed with and he had no way of tracking down the source. They had asked Deaton, but he said you couldn't find humans with supernatural spells or tracking thingos. They were for the supernatural only.

Derek didn't say it, but they were basically just sitting around, useless. It was up to the Feds with their mundane technology and expertise to find the dude.

And it didn't sit well with Derek.

It was against every instinct within him. Against his Alpha rank of leader and protector. He couldn't stand around when his territory was breeched and his pack threatened. Especially by someone that they had no idea what he was capable of. But he had to. 

So all they could do was wait and hope something showed up soon.

 

.....

 

Everything stayed reasonably the same over the next month.

Derek growled more and the Betas always seemed to have shifty eyes every time they went somewhere.

And it was pretty okay. They were okay. Not safe, but okay. And that was good enough for Stiles, for the moment.

Until Peter decided to haunt Lydia and come back to life. And then they had to deal with his shit as well as creepy stalker dude. It was stressful and trying. But then another body was found.

And then Peter was suddenly on their side.

The Feds found a boy named Alex. From the year above, a Senior. He was popular, a hipster kind of popular. Everyone knew him, he held the best Senior parties.

He'd been missing for a while. It was suspected that he'd been a victim, but he'd had a habit of running away.

So when they found him, not of on a adolescent adventure, but in a grave in the centre of the woods. It was like a shock wave rocked the school. Everyone looked like something was out to get them. Girls huddled together, whimpering like it was coming for them next.

Stiles knew that they weren't in danger though. The murderer (that's all he was now) seemed inclined towards the male gender.

But the Feds hadn't released any information. Only telling them that Alex had been murdered.

The atmosphere was uncomfortable, always with a edge of fear. Stiles hated it, and he saw how the fear got under the wolves skin. The schools teens constant emotion was overwhelming.

And he saw Dereks eyes flash red every time something set him off. He wasn't as in control. The constant restlessness and the feeling of fear surrounding them constantly was making his act...off.

Stiles just hoped they got him soon. His dad wasn't allowed on the case anymore, and he seemed to flinch every time it came on the news. 

Stiles thought he would feel better knowing more. But he didn't.

He didn't know anything.

And he was just waiting for the darkness to come to call.

Like it always did.

.....

 

"You can't protect them from everything, Derek."

"Yes I will, Peter. They are my pack, my family now. I...I can't. " Derek claimed his breathing. "Nobody else has to die." He said, firmly and sure,

"That's not your choice."

"Well I'm making it my choice. I going to do what you couldn't for our family, Peter. I will keep them safe. All of them." 

Peter tried to say something else, but Derek had disappeared before he could open his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek. Derek. Derek-" It was all he could manage as he felt the murderer run after him, the chainsaw get closer. If he had been fine he would have made fun of Derek for not even being able to answer with a 'hello?'
> 
> But he wasn't fine. 
> 
> The fear was all consuming now. But he had to keep fighting it.

Stiles drove.

It was late, but he needed to get away. Just for a little while.

He could barely stand it any longer. It was becoming apparent that the Feds didn't know what they were doing. And it made Derek and his dad even angrier. Derek because he couldn't stand waiting and his dad because he felt like he should be doing something.

Everywhere he went, the anger and fear followed him, suppressed him.

The Feds told everyone to stay indoors. They also told the General public that the murderer was picking out male, caucasian, brown haired beanpoles. 

Grades dropped. Teachers struggled to get everyone doing the work and stop looking out the windows like they could spot the murderer. Kids pulled out of school, Parents refusing to let them attend.

It was better though, that all the potential victims were now locked indoors by scared parents. Safe in numbers and behind closed doors.

Stiles stood out even more now, though. Everyone looked at Stiles like he was next. Like they didn't want to be near him in case the murderer would somehow get them too. Only his pack would sit with him at school. Everyone else gave him a mile radius.

And he found it really hard to deal with.

He felt the gazes as he walked down the hall, words behind whispered hands. Stiles didn't need that. It didn't _help_.

Because he already knew he was a victim waiting to happen. Knew that unless he was stopped, Stiles could be next.

His dad had put a curfew on him. Demanding him to either be home with him, or at school under the protection of his pack. But Stiles couldn't stand it.

He had to get out.

 

So he grabbed his keys, his phone. Threw on his red hoodie and tore off into the night before his dad woke to check on him.

He wasn't stupid, though. He knew not to go to near the forrest roads. He knew it wasn't his smartest idea, but the matter of intelligence was won over by the desire to just get out.

With every foot he drove away from his house and his school, he felt just a little lighter. That feeling that had lodged in his chest for the past month slowly oozing away.

He felt like he could breathe again.

He slowed down his car, reaching the end of town and close to the forrest. He couldn't go any further and not be in the woods.

He was fine just here. He pulled over on the road that lead out of town, street lights behind him and the eerie dark road ahead.

Stiles was aware of the need to stay in the light, because he knew what hid in the dark.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest and breathing deep. It was cold, but he'd tuned his heat on. It was comforting. Warm.

It was nice.

He sat like that for a while, before sitting up. Breathing even and body calm. He was ready to go back now. He pulled his car into gear, turning around on the road to go home.

And that was when the tree fell in his path.

The impact of it shook the car. The suddenness causing Stiles to yell out. He slammed on his brakes, sliding until he reached a stop. He was cut off from the town.

Cut off from the light.

He breathed hard, looking out and around him. And then he felt so incredibly stupid and naive. He was used to trees falling in his path. Derek had done it once to stop him running away from a pack meeting.

Because then he heard the chainsaw.

He should have heard it before, in his state of calm. But he'd been on his own little world. He thought he was being careful.

But not careful enough.

Stiles shakily un-clipped his seat belt. He looked out the windshield, seeing the community centre on the edge of town ahead, bathed in light. He was going to run for it.

The reeving of the chainsaw grew louder, and Stiles would have laughed if he wasn't so terrified. Because this was the perfect scene of one of those horror movies Stiles loved. The victim and the chainsaw murderer.

Stiles never thought he'd be one of those dumb victims.

Because he thought he would be smarter than that. That he'd never be a victim like this. He wasn't a blonde busty girl with red painted lips.

He thought he'd been stronger than this. And he'd laughed at those victims. Because he'd faced worse monsters. Worse demons....And yet here he was. Terrified out of his freaking mind. Because sometimes the worst monsters were human. And he hadn't thought about that until now. Until it was too late.

Because he was the victim now.

But Stiles had to get out. He couldn't sit here and look terrified as his murderer got closer and closer.

He could just let himself be taken. Couldn't let this be a scene of another crime. Another of those boys, blending into their midst. Just another one. Nameless and faceless. Beaten beyond recognition until they all looked the same as corpses.

He couldn't be just another one.

The loud screeching sound of metal pierced the air, making Stiles heart leap into his throat. The chainsaw was cutting through the back of his car. Slowly making its way towards him.

Stiles wanted to scream.

The murderer was playing with him. He wanted to hear Stiles' cries, to be bathed in the bitter and sickly scent of his fear. And then Stiles was angry. He'd faced so many others. Faced so many demons.

He couldn't let himself fall to this.

Stiles clutched his phone tightly, fear and anger main this shake uncontrollably. The rise of a panic attack creeping up on him. He had to get out. Get out get out get out.

Stiles scrambled over his joystick to the other side of the car, hand holding his phone so tight. He needed his phone. He needed to call Scott, his dad, even Derek...somebody.

Anybody.

Stiles breathed deep, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his task and not to turn around and look at the murderer.

Because if he did then he would be rendered numb. And his panic attack would take hold. Stiles held his breath, feeling the handle in his hand. He couldn't be another victim. He hissed low before throwing open the door leaping from the car.

He hit the ground running.

He barely felt the pain of his ankle landing wrong, he just kept running. He felt so many emotions run though him at once, eyes set on the light ahead. He fumbled with his phone as he clutched it, trying to hit any one of the speed-dial numbers.

Any one will do.

He held it up to his ear, breathing hard as he heard laughter behind him. He kept running, even when he wanted to just crawl up into a ball and cry for the murderer not to hurt him.

But that was the weakness inside him. The human. He has to be more than that. He couldn't be a weak human.

He had to be superhuman. Supernatural.

Stiles pushed harder then he ever had before, putting everything he had left into his legs. Feet slapping the ground hard, pushing him forwards. Shooting off towards the light.

"Who is it?" He heard in his ear. Hale.

"Derek. Derek. Derek-" It was all he could manage as he felt the murderer run after him, the chainsaw getting closer. If he had been fine he would have made fun of Derek for not even being able to answer with a 'hello?'

But he wasn't fine.

The fear was all consuming now. But he had to keep fighting it.

"Stiles? Tell me where you are!" Derek yelled. And Stiles felt guilty for doing this to him. Derek had tried so hard so this wouldn't happen.

And Stiles had to go and ruin it.

"113. Road. Tree. Big. Male." Stiles breathed, trying to give Derek as much as he could. Cause this guy was male alright.

"Okay. Get to safety. We're coming!" He heard Derek yell, breathing hard.

"Please. God. _Help_. Don't-"

And then suddenly the phone wasn't in his hand anymore. And he was on the ground.

Just laying there, stunned and confused...an easy victim.

Stiles scrambled to get up, fear making him primal. Phone forgotten, clawing with fingers and knees to get up, tearing at his skin. Everything abandoned, eyes firmly set on the light ahead. Cause he just needed to get away.

He was just on his feet again when he felt the weight on his back....And then he was trapped. Shoved against the gravel with the chainsaw screeching in his ear.

And then the fear reached a screeching crescendo, overtaking the chainsaw with deafening noise. Overtaking him. Consuming him

Then Stiles screamed. High and scratchy and terrified.

Because he was stupid. He was weak.

And he was only human.

 

.......

 

Derek was out of the house as soon as he heard Stiles heaving his name. He had Isaac with him, following him out of the house without any words between them.

He was running through woods, half shifted. So he could get Stiles. So he could be faster, stronger...Because this was all the fear in the past two months come to life. Horrifying and consuming.

He cried out when the line cut, Stiles scared voice cut off suddenly. He threw his phone to the side so he could put everything he had into runNing faster, _being_ faster. And he was almost there, almost at the road.

And then Stiles' scream cut through the air. So full pure terror and pain that it made him stop still. So raw and hollow...Because it was already too late.

And then he was howling without thinking.

Because he was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :)


End file.
